The Zoey 101 Sex Chronicles
by hawwybawwy
Summary: PCA get a week off of school, which means late nights in the dorms of curious teenagers. What happens when things get a little steamy at PCA? This isn't romantic, but it is an ADULT story, which has huge amounts of sex, and some strong language. DAY 4 UP.
1. Day One

Day One

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I know there is couples and stuff in Zoey 101, and I haven't gone by most of them, but I don't care. I know this has nothing to do with the story, but whatever. Just enjoy it, and I don't care about what happened in the TV show that makes this impossible. Thank you :)**

**Day One**

Zoey and the gang burst into her dorm, laughing, after a night at the movies. They all sat and lay on the beds.

"So, what you guys wanna do now?" asked Zoey, taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

Quinn yawned. "I'm really tired; I think I might go to bed."

"Oh come on, don't be boring." urged Chase.

"I got an idea," said Logan, with a seductive smile. "How about we play strip poker?"

"Okay, I definitely want to go now," said Quinn. And with that, she left the room.

"Whatever, I'll play." said Michael.

"But guys, I don't even know how to play poker!" said Lola.

"Fine, I've got an idea." Said Zoey, and she stood up and went over to some of her drawers. "Oh where is it…?" She bent over to go to the lower drawers, and all the boys stared at her fine ass.

"Boy, what would I do to that…" said Chase under his breath.

"Here it is!" said Zoey, and jumped up and turned around, and all the boys instantly pretended they weren't looking at her. Zoey was holding a dice and put it on the table. "Okay, so here's the game. We each take turns to roll the dice. Whoever gets the highest number has to take an item of clothing off, ok?"

"But what if we have a tie?" asked Lola.

"Then whoever was in the tie takes some clothes off?" suggested Michael, looking at Zoey awaiting her approval.

"Sounds good to me," said Logan, as Zoey smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" said Chase.

They each took a turn to roll the dice. Chase got a 2, Michael got 4, Lola got 3, Zoey got 5 and Logan got a 6.

"Ohh! Logan you gotta take some clothes off!" said Lola, as Zoey laughed.

"My pleasure, ladies," said Logan, as he took off his shirt, though underneath it was a vest.

They carried on playing the game deep into the night, until everyone had only their underwear on.

"Okay, I guess from here on we go nude!" laughed Chase.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Michael, as he reached for the dice and rolled. He got a 1. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Chase followed, with a 4, then Lola got a 5, Logan got a 3 and Zoey also got a 5.

Zoey and Lola both had to take an item of clothing off, to the boys delight. Zoey leaned over to Lola and whispered in her ear, as Lola bit her lip and raised her eyebrows seductively. "Okay then," she said, and Zoey took her by the hand and they both stood up together, holding hands.

The boys couldn't believe their eyes as Lola took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and poured it over Zoey's hot, round tits. Zoey took the water off of Lola and pushed their tits together. She poured the water down both of their boobs and they started massaging themselves with their hands.

Then, they reached their hands around each other and carefully un-strapped each others bra. They took them off without revealing their tits to the guys, and then pushed their nipples up against each other, and Zoey licked Lola's lips.

"Oh my god, my cock is about to explode!" said Logan, and none of the boys took their eyes off of Lola and Zoey. Unfortunately for the boys, however, the girls wanted to start playing the game again. This time, Logan got a 6, higher than anyone else. This meant that he would have to be completely naked.

"You want me to help you with that, sexy?" said Lola.

"Oh, yes I do." Said Logan, and he and Lola stood up.

Logan stood in front of Lola with a visibly huge boner, and she bent over, with her sweet ass up against Logan's dick. He grabbed her hips and simulated having anal sex with her. She then stood upright, as Logan's hands made their way up to Lola's breasts, and he began playing with her nipples as she moaned. "Oh, Logan… oh my god… let me take off your boxers…"

Chase, Zoey and Michael were watching, as Zoey stroked Chase and Michael's penis, and she couldn't wait for them to take their underwear off. She wanted to get laid and she didn't care who by.

Lola knelt down and slowly took off Logan's boxers. His massive boner flung out it hit her in the chin, but she didn't care. She grabbed it by her hand and shoved it in her mouth. This action was received with gasps by Zoey, Chase and Michael, and with groans from Logan. He grabbed her head and pushed it back and forwards as her lips were wrapped around his warm penis. She sucked and sucked like she had never sucked anything in her life!

"Oh, Lola… yes, you dirty bitch, do it! Faster! Logan shouted.

By this time, Zoey and the other two boys were very excited. Zoey had her hands down Chase and Michael's boxers and was fully jerking them off.

"Oh, fuck the game!" said Zoey, and stood on the table and took of her sexy black thong and flung it in Chase's face. He took a quick whiff and then he was beyond horny. Everyone stopped their sexual activities and took off all of their clothes.

Logan took Lola over to the shelves, and pushed everything on top of it away and Lola jumped up with her legs wide open, ready. Logan put his head forward and started sucking on her nipples.

"Logan, oh my god, yes! Just fuck me now!" she screamed, and Logan didn't disobey. He got his massive cock, and before he knew it, he and Lola were having sex on the shelves. His cock was sliding in and out of Lola's wet pussy, as she grabbed tight onto his firm, smooth, bronze ass that she spent so long looking at each day imagining how soft it is.

Meanwhile, Zoey sat Chase down on one of the chairs. Then, she started jerking him and Michael (who was standing next to them) off again. "Mm, you like that don't you?" she said. Michael nodded, then relaxed and put his head back and groaned. Chase, however, took his three middle fingers, and slid them up Zoey's cunt. "Chase, yes, ohh…" she moaned. "Wait, wait" she said.

"What?" said Chase, even though Zoey was still wanking him and Michael.

"Take your fingers out," she said, "and put your dick in!" And Chase didn't hesitate to do so.

He pulled Zoey on top of him, and soon enough Zoey was riding him like a cowboy. Chase's dick was so far up Zoey's vagina, he could feel himself about to cum. Michael was still being jerked off by Zoey, and he felt his heart rate start to rise, and he starting moving his hips backwards and forwards, and then he just cummed the most he ever had before. It spurted out so far it hit Lola and Logan who were still fucking on the shelves. After this happened, Michael sat back and watched Chase and Zoey do their thing.

It was like the two couples having sex were having a competition who could be the loudest, because the girls were now screaming and the boys were moaning as their dicks were rammed inside their partners cunt's.

Chase had dreamt about this moment so many times… Zoey's tits juggling right in front of his eyes, and his dick sliding in her vagina. He would masturbate over this moment every night from now on.

On the shelves, Logan took his cock out of Lola's vagina to allow her to suck and lick it. It only took her a few seconds of doing this for Logan to spurt out all over her face. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you" Logan said, and he started rubbing her pussy and tits.

"Oh, Logan… you rub me the right way, yes, come on – more!" she shouted, and her breathing started to become heavier, and her movements faster, as Logan began to shove his fingers up Lola's pussy and ram them in there as hard as he could. Lola started screaming; "LOGAN! LOGAN! I'M ABOUT TO DO IT! YES!"

At the exact same time, Zoey stood up over Chase, and he leant forwards and started licking her pussy, his tongue sliding up and down her slit. "OH MY GOD, CHASE!" He raised his hands and massaged her sexy tits at the same time. "YES! YES!!" she screamed.

At the same time, Zoey and Lola both had a huge orgasm, the best they had ever had, and moaned as it ended.

This night was the night the gang lost their virginity, but there was a hell of a lot more sex to CUM.


	2. Day Two

Day One

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Ok, so the story continues, and now it's the second night of PCA's week off. This chapter focus on what Logan and Zoey got up to on Day Two…**

**Day Two**

Logan and Zoey were alone in Logan's room. Perfect, he thought. She had exactly the same thoughts as to what they could do together.

"Logan, we didn't exactly _interact_ last night, did we?" said Zoey, sitting on a chair showing off her fine legs, wearing a sexy mini skirt.

"No, but we're alone now, so…" Logan replied.

"Oh, I see." Zoey laughed. "A little eager, are we?"

"And you're not?" he smiled back at her. He knew she wanted what he wanted, and he wasn't gonna waste anymore time. He walked over to her and set next to her, and rubbed his left hand up and down her soft legs. Then, their lips met and they started making out, as Logan caressed Zoey's legs, and she stroked his hair.

They broke away from the make-out session, so that Logan could take off his shirt. Zoey put her head down and licked his torso upwards.

"Mmm…" she said. "Tasty." She sat up, and Logan took off her shirt. She was wearing a hot black bra, and Logan cupped her perfect tits in his hands and started to feel her up. "Ohh Logan," she groaned. "I can see why Lola was screaming so loud last night… mm yes,"

"I haven't even started yet," he smiled. He removed his hands from Zoey's breasts and took off her bra which allowed Zoey to reveal her fine tits. Logan wasted no time in getting a taste, and started sucking her nipples.

"Ohh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" Zoey said, as Logan's hands made their way up her skirt, and he started rubbing her pussy. She groaned as she felt like she had never felt before.

Then, they stood up, and Logan removed his jeans, leaving on only his tight, short boxers in which his sexy butt cheeks were clearly visible. Zoey was left with only her see-through underwear on, but not for long.

Logan took Zoey's hands, and flung her onto the bed. He joined her, and kissed her belly button. He then made his way further down, and slowly took off her underwear. "Do it," she said, and it was all that was needed to be said.

Logan didn't think twice as he began to eat out her hot pussy, waggling his tongue in and out like a dog. Zoey pressed Logan's head harder against her vagina as she started panting. His tongue was sliding up and down in her pussy, and as he did so it started becoming moister and moister.

He stopped licking her for a moment, so he could kneel over her and remove his boxers. He moved his long dick over to her face and shoved it Zoey's willingly open mouth. Logan was moving backwards and forwards, as he deep throated Zoey. He nearly cummed, but took it his dick out of Zoey's mouth just before he did.

"Oh my god, Logan, this is so hot," she whispered to him, as she slid her hands down his perfect, tanned body.

"More to come, baby," he said. He stood up and reached to his drawer to get a condom (doing this reminded him of the previous night where he had sex with Lola on top of Zoey's drawers). As Logan took a condom out, Zoey was staring at Logan's ass, stroking her pussy, eagerly anticipating Logan's cock to be rammed inside of it.

Logan made his way back over to the bed, and put the condom on. Zoey opened her legs wide, and Logan filled the gap. He put his dick right up Zoey's cunt, and she screamed at the moment it entered. "Fast, Logan, fast!" she screamed.

Logan didn't need to be told twice. He started pumping his dick into Zoey as fast and hard as he could. He looked down to see her tits juggling. He couldn't resist than to put his hands on them as they shook as a result of them fucking so quickly.

Zoey stroked Logan's ass as he rammed her tight pussy. There was something about his ass that any girl (and some boys, for that matter) just couldn't resist. But they preferred his huge dick inside their vagina.

By this time, Logan was sucking on Zoey's large tits as he fucked her. He could feel his dick getting wet, but he didn't know if it was him or Zoey cumming, or both! But frankly, he didn't care either.

Zoey was so good at having sex, and so was Logan. She is so much better than Lola was, he thought.

As Zoey had a huge orgasm, and Logan shot out a load of sperm, their shag got slower and slower, until Logan took his penis out of Zoey's pussy and they were both lying naked next to each other, breathing heavily as if they had just ran a marathon.

"Oh my god," said Logan.

"That was the best, ever," said Zoey.

Indeed it was the best... _The best so far._


	3. Day Three

AUTHOR NOTE:

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Ok, here we go with another chapter… and yes, Ber1223-Quoganfan4eva it is **_**very**_** dirty, and it will continue to be dirty. This chapter will focus on Michael and Lola. Interesting ;)**

DAY THREE:

Lola was alone on the roof top, where the gang hung out to get tanned. She was lying down on a sun bed in a sexy black bikini, when she suddenly had sexual urges. She took off her sun glasses and looked around, but there was no one around.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go solo for now…" she muttered to herself. She reached down to her pussy and started rubbing herself. She put her magazine down and put her other hand down her bra and started feeling her fine tits. "Mmm…" she moaned as she felt her fine line of pubes rubbing against her fingers.

Just as she was about to slide her fingers in, Michael appeared. "Whoa, Lola! You should have told me you were so bored!" he said, as she sat on the sun bed next to her. Lola jumped and removed her hands from her tits and pussy as Michael came up.

"Oh my god, how embarrassing!" she said, when her face went red.

"Don't worry, it's kind of a turn on for me," Michael said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hell yeah – wanna do it?" Michael said, not wasting any time in fulfilling his fantasies.

"Michael," she said. "I thought you would never ask," And with that, she stood up and started to give him a lap dance on the sun bed.

"Well this is nice," he said, as he grabbed her fine ass, while she was riding him. She noticed his cock slowly growing.

"Hello there," she said, as she reached down and pulled down his swimming shorts, and started sucking his dick.

"Oh my god, Lola," he said, as the sexy brunette wrapped his black cock around her lips and moved her head back and forth. As she sucked him off, she swirled her tongue around that slid on and off his big cock.

She moved away from his penis and stood above him, his legs wide open. She then undid her bra and took off her panties, and placed herself in between Michaels open legs. Michael took the opportunity to ram his dick up her pussy. She sat up on him, and he grabbed her waist as starting riding him like a donkey. She bounced up and down, with her tits juggling as she did so. Michael stuck his tongue out, and as her breasts jumped up and down, her nipples slid along against Michael's tongue as she moaned more.

"Michael! Yes! Fuck me faster!" she screamed, and Michael didn't disobey. He made his hands in a V-shape and placed them under Lola's perfectly rounded tits and started shagging her faster and harder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Lola screamed as Michael's fat black cock rammed her bronze cunt, and he started slapping her fine ass with his right hand.

Lola felt Michael cum into her pussy, and she was so close to an orgasm, that she decided to speed things up even more.

"Shit, Lola, oh my god you dirty bitch!" Michael shouted as she bounced on his cock faster than anything he had seen before.

"Aah! Oh, yes!" Lola screamed, as she had a massive orgasm, and slowed it down. "Yes... oh…" she panted as she stopped riding Michael, and he took his cock out of her pussy, and she lay on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her, with his hands cupping her tits.

Now _that _was good, thought Michael.


	4. Day Four

AUTHOR NOTE:

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Ok this time is a bit different, and I'm probably taking a risk doing it but who cares. Anyway, I don't know who I'm gonna have for the last night, but it will be hot. So whoever you want to fuck in the last chapter, write a review and let me know. Anyway, here we go.**

**Day Four**

Quinn was alone in her room, doing another lame invention. She got bored and threw a test tube at the wall.

"For fuck sake!" she shouted in a strange outburst. "What am I doing… this is stupid," she said, as she flung herself on her bed. "I'm so bored…"

Then, she had a bright idea. She turned her head to look at her table with all her science crap on it. She sat up, and reached over for a test tube. She grasped it in her hand and thought for a moment. She turned it upside down and looked at the bottom.

Why not? She thought.

She was a mini skirt, so it was good for easy access. She put her hand down first and pulled off her underwear. She then took the test tube and pushed it up her pussy. As it entered she let out a little moan, and let go. She then got used to the feeling and started pushing it in and out.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, as she started shoving the test tube in her pussy faster.

She didn't know why, but Zoey came to mind as she was ramming the home-made dildo up her cunt.

Quinn had a vision of Zoey pressing her tits up against her face, and shoving her fingers up her pussy.

Quinn closed her eyes and imagined the test tube being rammed up her vagina was three of Zoey's fingers.

She wanted to scissor Zoey right then, and slide her tongue up her cunt, and feel her cum pour out into her mouth.

Quinn was ramming the test tube in at an insane speed now, and she was rubbing her nipples at the same time. She could feel an orgasm coming up, so she took the test tube out and turned it the other way and allowed her cum to spill out into the test tube.

"Oh Zoey! Oh yes…" she screamed as she cummed into the test tube.

As she finished, she looked at what she had just created. "Well if I'm gonna drink Zoey's, I'm gonna wanna know what it tastes like first…" she decided. With that, she sipped some of her cum. "Eurgh!" she said. She thought it tasted disgusting.

She looked out of her window, and saw a young couple walking past. She was feeling happy after her hot orgasm, so thought she would tip it on their head, and that's what they did.

The couple looked up at her. "What the fuck?" the guy said, and Quinn responded by putting her middle finger up at them, shut the window and turned around, and realised she had some cum on the middle finger she put up at them.

**I just read over this chapter and I realised it wasn't very… what's the word – good. So I promise next time I won't have any solos, and it will be sexy. Remember to vote for your final people! And if you don't I'll just choose myself :P**


End file.
